This invention is directed to a manually-actuated wrench for tightening and loosening bolts. The wrench has a plurality of wrench openings, one of which can be selected for the present task.
In many construction and repair situations, the workman must go to the site of construction or repair activity. Since he must go to the site, it is burdensome to carry with him a full selection of tools. This is particularly true where parts are bolted together with large bolts because, under such circumstances, large wrenches are required. A plurality of large wrenches thus presents considerable weight. It is desirable to structure these large wrenches in such a manner, without losing strength, that they are capable of acting on different sizes of bolts so that a minimum number of wrenches is required, to limit the weight of tools necessary to transport to the job site.
There is presently available a selection of several types of wrench sets wherein a single handle can be employed with a device which engages on the bolt, for example, a socket set. However, there is not available such a system where maximum torque can be applied by the use of long-handled, heavy duty wrenches. Thus, there is a need for a heavy duty wrench which has a plurality of wrench openings, each one of which can be selected readily for use.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a wrench with rotating heads wherein the wrench handle has a yoke opening at one end and a head with a wrench opening and which has an external configuration which closely fits the yoke opening. Different heads are available which have different wrench openings but have an external configuration which closely fits the same yoke opening so that the wrench head can be changed.
It is thus a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a wrench which can be carried to a job site and provide, at the job site, a selectable wrench opening which can be applied to a bolt so that heavy torque is applied to the bolt.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a wrench handle which has a yoke at one end and a head which is rotatable in the yoke opening from a first position to a second position and, in both the first position and second position, the head closely fits the yoke opening to maximize torque transmitted from the handle to the wrench head without damage to the wrench.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a wrench with a yoke on at least one end of the wrench handle and rotatably mounted in the yoke is a rotating wrench head with two wrench openings in each wrench head which closely fit within the yoke in two positions.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a wrench with a rotating head within a yoke on each end of the wrench handle, with each of the heads closely fitting within the yokes, each rotating wrench head having two wrench openings so that the wrench opening to be used can be selected out of four wrench openings.